


Finding Romano

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plague
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: Azzurro, il pomeriggio è troppo azzurro e lungo per me 蔚蓝，对我来说这个下午过于蔚蓝而漫长mi accorgo di non avere più risorse senza di te 我发现自己没有了你就什么力量都没有e allora于是，io quasi quasi prendo il treno 我差点差点就要坐上火车到你身边e vengo, vengo da te 要去要去你身边...
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Finding Romano

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感的确来自现实...不过这更多是我自己的末日幻想，现实情况肯定不会变得像文中那样糟糕的！  
> 我其实就只是想写下罗维不见了，然后基尔去找他这样的桥段。

基尔伯特开着军用卡车进入罗马市区，他紧绷几天的神经终于可以稍微缓和了，再怎么样意大利军游击队也不会在首都市区进行埋伏，况且他们还有很多国民居住在这里。

基尔带领的骑士团物资输送志愿队在罗马空荡荡的大街穿梭而过，记忆中的这条街道总是熙熙攘攘，如今只有偶尔一两辆汽车匆匆驶过。基尔往外看，有一个穿着连帽衣的人孤零零地站在广场中央喂鸽，帽子包着那人的头，人戴着口罩和眼睛，根本辨别不了面目。那群鸽子疯了般抢夺那人手中的食物，完全没有基尔记忆中的温和。

不过，事到如今，连人都已经无法做到彼此互相尊重了，对其他动物又能奢求什么呢？在这个时代，生存是唯一目的。

离瘟疫爆发已经有...五年，还是六年了呢？基尔记不清了，他只记得，当它第一次出现在人类社会时，没有人料到这会变成一场持久战，更没有人会料到，它会彻底改变世界的格局。

当它最先在亚洲爆发时，人们估计这是一种传染性极强、病死率10%的传染病；但当它接连在欧洲、美洲、非洲爆发后，人们竟发现其病死率极度攀升，最后竟然达到了30%.短短几年间，世界人口就锐减了六分之一。

基尔的运输志愿队在圣克莱门特大教堂前停下，教堂人员看到他们来后，迅速指引士兵把物资搬到指定位置，这次的物资是一般的防护口罩和防护服。圣克莱门特教堂的人员会在接下来几天把物资分发给罗马各个教区的牧师。理论上来说，他们不会把这些物资分发给罗马的普通民众，毕竟意大利和教会现在分别属于两个阵营，但据基尔所知，许多牧师常偷偷将自己的防护物品送给他们的信徒，而这种现象不仅出现在意大利。

意大利和罗马教会分别属于当今世界的两大阵营，意大利属于中国、俄罗斯为首的东部阵营，而罗马教会（梵蒂冈）属于美国、英国为首的西部阵营。可以说这是一场新冷战，但这次导致世界分裂的原因主要不是意识形态的不同，而应该说是人类本身的自私以及不能互相理解和体谅。

就在这场疫情爆发初期，欧洲各国政府思考的不是如何团结所有力量共同克服困难，而是想着如何保存自己和掠夺邻国珍贵的救助物资；中国的上司指责美国的上司不承担应有的责任，美国的上司指责中国的上司掩盖感染的真实数字和疫情爆发的真相。这种最初仅停留在外交官口舌上的争吵，随着疫情的加剧与延长，最终演变成了世界的分裂。

就如某国的上司所说，“欧洲团结只存在于童话里”，早在世界分成两半以前，欧洲就已经自发地四分五裂了。由于受到了中国和俄罗斯的大量医学援助，意大利后来自然而然加入了东部阵营，而反欧情绪日益高涨的意大利群众为意大利投票选举出了新的左派共产党的上司。

意大利领土内的教会，表面声明中立，但由于他们观念与共产党和社会主义极度不合，实际上是亲西部阵营的。意大利和教会又回到了19世纪末20世纪初时那种剑拔弩张的关系。基尔所属的条顿骑士团隶属教会，他理所应当也属于西部阵营。

本来，世俗的事务与基尔早已分道扬镳，无论世界如何变化，对他来说并没多大影响。然而这场瘟疫是如此严重，导致最后没有一个人可以独善其身。

虽然世界一分为二了，但基尔确定在可见的未来不会爆发大规模的战争，因为瘟疫自身已经耗费了人类大部分精力，每个国家如今想的只是如何活下去。但是小规模的冲突几乎每一天都在发生。在这个时候，医护物资是比黄金更宝贵的东西，它们和人命一样重要，因为它们确实可以保护和拯救生命。大多数地区的医院、社区时常会经历医用物资匮乏的时期，而政府并不能每次都及时补充。在这种极度困难的时候，他们开始考虑截下经过国境的邻国物资。起初，这只是偶然现象，后来，变得愈加频繁。

到最后，各国政府只能动用军队运送物资，所以这些运输队都附带一批武装保护。接着，各国政府下令组成游击队，埋伏狙击他国运输军队......如今，这种为抢夺物资导致的武装冲突已经成为常态，从中国和俄罗斯运往意大利、西班牙的医用物资军队就常常遭到德国和英国游击队的埋伏抢劫。

后来，军队里也有许多人生病了，各国政府开始从群众中征集志愿者，期望获得尽可能多的力量。作为特殊时期的特别政策，那些早已从文的骑士团组织，也开始恢复武装力量，加入输送物资的志愿队。基尔没想到，他有一天要再次拿起武器。

在罗马教会号召下，世界各地的天主教骑士团开始招募武装力量，他们主要为各国天主教教区人员提供救助和物资。条顿骑士团原本主要为奥地利和德国的教区输送医护物资，意大利并不属于基尔管辖区域。但原本负责意大利教区的医院骑士团输送队在输送物资到西班牙塞维利亚的教区时，遭到了西班牙政府的游击队的埋伏袭击，圣约翰先生和骑士团团长本人都受了伤，现正在塞维利亚教区医院养伤。

因此，圣座不得已请求条顿骑士团的帮助，因为他们是意大利附近最可靠最庞大的骑士团输送队。圣座的确是不得已，如果不是到了绝境，他绝对不会想让基尔再次踏足罗马和梵蒂冈。

搬完物资后，教堂执事邀请各位骑士团团员在教堂休息片刻，基尔答应了，他们的确需要休息一下了。骑士们在庭院里喝着教堂的咖啡，咖啡味道不好，不过在这个年代他们也不会抱太大期望。

基尔走到教堂大门口，在一段石阶上坐下，他看到一只带白点的灰色野猫在路边的垃圾桶翻找着当天的食物，基尔没有靠近它，因为他知道野猫一旦察觉他在靠近它就会逃跑。在这个年代，仿佛连野猫对人都比以前更怀有敌意了。基尔对面的古老城墙上，贴着几张大字报，上面写着“别瞎逛了，快回家！”“罗马不欢迎你！”“日耳曼蛮族！”“英格兰流氓！”“美国混蛋！”...

至少有一点没变，基尔想，即便到了今天，罗马人民仍然愿意保护他们的文物，他们没有直接把字写在古墙上。

一辆黑色轿车停在教堂门前，正好挡住了基尔的视线，基尔看向车子，司机按了两下喇叭，基尔咧嘴笑起来。

费里西安诺从车上下来，微笑着走向基尔，基尔站起来。

“好久不见，基尔伯特~”费里打招呼。

“是啊，该有七八年没见过了吧？你竟然一点都没变！”

费里露出一个像苦笑的笑容：“我只是试着保持积极。”

基尔和费里走进教堂庭院，找了一个地方坐下谈话。费里告诉基尔他知道今天基尔会来罗马，所以特地过来问候一下，基尔很感激。基尔问费里这个时候进入教区是否安全，费里说没关系，牧师们并不是政客和军人，再说意大利和教会关系不和也不是第一次了。

“路德现在好吗？”费里问。

“总是在忙，”基尔回答，“不过现在应该每个国家都是他那个状态吧？”

“是啊...”费里又露出苦笑。

“我不知道你要来，本来是要跟教堂执事交代的，不过竟然你在这，我就直接跟你说吧。”

“什么？”费里面露疑惑。

“那批医用物资里，有一吨是多出来的，你可以偷偷派人把它们运走，抱歉目前我们只能提供这么多。”

“这样可以吗？”费里讶异地问，“我们并不是一个阵营的！”

“当然可以！这是整个条顿骑士团的决定，不是我一个人的意图！只要不让其他人发现就行！”

“谢谢你，基尔伯特！”

“救人是我们骑士团天生的义务，和阵营无关！”基尔拍了拍胸膛，接着抓了抓后脑勺“我争取下次偷运多一点过来...”

“太感激你们了！”

基尔不好意思地挠了挠头，太阳这时已经沉到了天边，五月的光线洒进庭院，把整个庭院都衬托成橘红色，就像刚熟的番茄。

“哥哥大人...”基尔犹豫着开口，“还是没有消息吗？”

费里笑容收敛起来，他摇摇头：“没有，一点都没有。”

对了，被这场瘟疫改变的又一点是，北意大利的哥哥——南意大利罗马诺，不见了。

按理说，这不是寻常的事件，尽管过去也有国家消失的史实，但这些消失的国家无一不是其文明完全被毁灭后的结果，而南意大利的人民至今仍然存在，南意大利甚至不是意大利国内疫情最严重的地区，意大利的国家政体也没有因为瘟疫发生根本的改变，所以罗马诺的突然消失是极不合理的。

或许，他只是被这场瘟疫吓坏了，逃到某个无人知道的角落躲起来而已。至少现在坐在这个洒满夕阳余晖的庭院里的费里西安诺和基尔伯特两人，是这么认为、或者说希望的。

“他是怎么不见的？”

“突然就不见了。”

“有没有什么线索，能推测出他可能会在哪里？”

费里摇头：“他能去哪里呢？现在各个地方的关口都管得那么严，而且意大利国内各个城镇政府都帮忙找过了。跑到国外的话，他又不可能跑到你们阵营的国家去，他可以去法国和西班牙，可是他为什么要去那里呢？那里的情况并不比这里好多少。中国和俄罗斯情况或许好一些，哥哥几年前就常常给王耀打电话，每次都求着王耀让他去中国，他说‘我为您做什么都行’。可王耀每次都说他无能为力，这不合法规。渐渐地，哥哥就放弃去中国的念头了。他还能去哪儿呢？”

“他最后一次在人们面前出现是在什么时候和在哪里呢？”

“他是四年多以前不见的，人们最后一次看见他是在梵蒂冈，当时梵蒂冈还没有彻底关闭对意大利人的大门，他去找过圣座大人。我从梵蒂冈获得的消息是他和圣座大人单独进行了一次时间很长的对话，没人知道他们谈了什么。据梵蒂冈的主教说，他们当时看到哥哥进去时状态很不对，他显得很愤怒同时还带着痛苦，他从圣座的屋子出来时，情况跟进去时差不多，只不过更加魂不守舍了。之后，他就再也没在人们眼前出现过...”

费里说着说着，眼睛不自主红了，不过他很快抹干净了眼睛。

“圣座大人或许知道他在哪儿。”

“这个我们当然也想到了，可是我们每次去找圣座问这件事，圣座只回同一句话‘我不知道罗马诺在哪里’。为了证明他的话，他甚至允许我们的人进梵蒂冈搜寻，我们找过了，哥哥不在那里。”

“如果世上还有人知道哥哥大人在哪里的话，只能是圣座大人！我得想办法让他见我。”

“真的吗？你要去见圣座？他现在已经不愿意见我了...不过，你去的话结果或许会不一样！”

“不管他想不想见我，我必须见他！意大利酱，别担心，我会找出哥哥大人行踪线索的！”

“谢谢你，基尔！”费里的眼睛又红了。

“谢什么！”

费里的确不需要谢基尔什么，因为基尔想要找罗马诺，并不是为了他。

====

基尔伯特亲自开着最后一车物资进梵蒂冈，圣座本人吩咐过不要让基尔在梵蒂冈久留，但基尔没有听从那些瑞士卫兵的建议，执意往圣座的房间走去。士兵们冲来阻拦他，他于是掏出腰部的两把手枪跟士兵对峙。基尔的团员们这时也冲了过来，有的在劝架，有的在叫基尔别胡闹。

圣座房间门前的小庭院霎时成了吵吵嚷嚷的闹市，圣座终于无法忍受，他打开门，所有人安静下来。

“让他进来吧。”圣座说完，转头又往屋内走。

基尔跟着走进屋内，其他人很快散去了，基尔关上房间的门。

圣座走到他的书桌后坐下，他冷静地问基尔：“你想要从我这得到什么？”

“罗马诺的消息。”

圣座表情没有丝毫变化：“我不知道他在哪里。”

“您过去不是教导我们，做人要诚实吗？”

“我是诚实的，”圣座仍然坐怀不乱，“你不能逼一个什么都不知道的人知道你想知道的东西。”

基尔注视圣座双眼，圣座平静地看着他，基尔叹了口气，说：“那您能至少告诉我，他不见以前，和您到底说了什么吗？”

“你知道了，又有什么用？我敢保证我和他的谈话内容并不能透露出他会去哪里的任何信息。”圣座轻轻倚靠到了椅背上，端详着基尔，后者眼里布满了焦急与不安，人显得非常无所适从，就好像在荒野里迷失了方向的旅人，必须说眼前的这个人和那个他记忆中的基尔伯特有很大出入，“再说你什么时候对他这么热心了？过去他遭遇那么多的灾难和挫折，你不一样过着正常的生活吗？为什么偏偏这次，你要在我面前摆出这样一副可怜兮兮的模样？”

“因为，”基尔低下头，“因为这是第一次，我完全失去了他的消息...”

圣座看着眼前这头失了魂的野兽，叹了口气，他开口：“好吧，我告诉你。”

基尔抬起头来，眼里带着感激。圣座指了指他书桌右边的椅子说：“那里有咖啡，你自己倒。坐下吧，我要说的事情，可能一时半会还说不完。”

基尔从椅子旁的茶几上倒了一杯咖啡，他坐下喝了一口，急切地看向圣座。

圣座开始回忆罗马诺最后一次来找他的那一天。

“我认为他快要失去信仰了。”

====

罗马诺正在医院的办公室处理一堆统计数字，这是罗马市各大医院昨天汇报的确诊和死亡人数，由于人手不够，这些数据的统计工作现已交由志愿队的人来做。罗马诺常常会跟着志愿队的人到医院或隔离区帮忙，统计数据是枯燥且需要耐心的工作，罗马诺本不会喜欢，可他宁愿做这个，他知道这些数字背后都是人命，但看这些数字，也总比亲眼看着人们痛苦地死去好一点。

有人敲了敲办公室未关的门，罗马诺抬头看来人，是个牧师。

“早上好，我是来为病人们祈祷的，能告诉我乔万尼医生在哪里吗？”牧师说。

罗马诺叹了口气，慢慢站起来，他翻出一件新的防护服，牧师见状赶忙说：“不，你不需要给我这个，不要浪费珍贵的物资。”

罗马诺把防护服放回柜子里，带牧师走出办公室。他们穿过挤满病人的过道，走进一间大型病房内，里面大概容纳了30个病人。罗马诺把牧师领到乔万尼医生旁，准备立刻离开。但一声惨叫停住了他的脚步，罗马诺朝声音方向看去，那张病床上躺着一个弱小的身影。

乔万尼医生和牧师迅速朝那张病床跑去，罗马诺不自觉跟了过去。

这是一个五岁左右的小男孩，剧烈的头痛使他双手捂紧了头，蜷缩着身子，但很快呼吸的困难又令他平躺开身体，大口吸进周围的空气，他的胸部剧烈起伏着，仿佛外界的空气怎么都填不满那里。他的身体就这样在蜷缩和平摊之间重复着。

医生很快为他连上呼吸机，注射了一针药剂。根据这个孩子的症状，他应该被送入重症监护室里，可是这座医院里的ICU已经全满了，这个时候把他送到仍有空ICU的医院，又显得太危险，他已经很脆弱了。

在呼吸机帮助下，孩子的呼吸困难症状有所缓解，但头部的痛苦令他不停发出骇人的呻吟，周围病床上的病人此时都焦急地看着这个孩子，有的人时不时发出痛苦的咳嗽声。止痛药早就用光了，否则他们早就用了。

牧师跪在孩子病床旁，开始默默祈祷，但孩子的挣扎并未因此缓解一分。罗马诺不安地在病床旁走来走去，他走到乔万尼医生旁，轻轻问他：“就没有其他可以做的了吗？”

乔万尼无助地摇头，这时一个看起来八十多岁的老医生走进来，他简单检查了孩子的生命体征，向乔万尼了解情况。

“他或许活不过中午。”这是老医生安奇亚尼的结论。

罗马诺眼角红了，他说：“你们绝对还有其他的办法，对吧？他，他还这么小啊...”

安奇亚尼思考了下，说：“我可以试一下我的新血清...但它还从来没经过任何临床试验。”

他和乔万尼讨论了会儿，决定立刻决断，时间对这个孩子来说的确就是一切，他们立马找人联系了孩子家属，告诉他们具体情况，在得到肯定的答复后，老医生为孩子注射了血清。

接下来他们能做的就是等待。罗马诺主动请求让他看护这个孩子，如果有什么重大情况他会立即通知他们。医生们需要去照顾其他病人，牧师也离开了一阵，去为其他病人祈祷。

罗马诺活了那么多年，很少觉得时间会如此漫长，他觉得自己甚至能感觉到射入病房的光线最细微的角度变化。他有时坐下来，试图冷静一下，但很快又站了起来，检查病床旁显示孩子体征的那台仪器。孩子的情况时好时坏，有时他疼得额头全是冷汗，眼泪从眼角滚落到枕头上；有时他平静地闭着眼睛，仿佛睡着了一样。

罗马诺很少会真正看一个人如何被消耗殆尽，当然，他看过他很多很多的人民死去，在地震、火山、战争中，在另外几次大瘟疫中，但他需要面对的是大量个体的死亡，在这些时刻他要学会迅速地应对、有时甚至需要麻木地应对灾难，他不能让自己太多的感情消耗在一个单独个体的消逝上，一个人的承受力是有限的，对于国家也是如此。

罗马诺不清楚为什么这一次他选择亲眼面对一个孩子的死亡，或许是因为在这个孩子身上还有一点细微的希望，毕竟他体内有一位经验丰富的医生不辞昼夜研究出来的血清，毕竟他还只是个孩子。

午后，乔万尼医生终于有空闲再次回来，孩子活过了安奇亚尼预计的生命时限。乔万尼看了下孩子的情况后，又去看护其他病人了。后来安奇亚尼也来过一次，接着是那个牧师。

罗马诺看着太阳光线渐渐暗去，看着症状在孩子身上不断反复。终于，在今天的太阳完全消失以前，孩子表现出了今天最激烈的一次症状，罗马诺迅速找来了医生护士。这一次好像就连呼吸机都无法安抚孩子猛烈起伏的胸膛，孩子痛苦的哭声让病房内的每一个人都咬紧了牙关。后来，哭声逐渐衰弱下来，不是因为痛苦的减轻，而是因为生命力的枯竭。

一直跪着的牧师，此时说了一句：“上帝啊，放过这个孩子吧。”

“好吧，我一刻都待不下去了！”罗马诺说完这句话，快步往病房门走去。

罗马诺的后脚才离开病房门口，那个显示孩子生命体征的仪器上的图线就停止了变化。乔万尼走到孩子身边，孩子瞪圆的双眼眼角还残存有滚烫的泪水，他合上孩子的眼睛。安奇亚尼无力地坐到床边的椅子上。

“你是打算又重新开始吗？”乔万尼问老医生，后者看起来更疲惫了。

“是吧，”安奇亚尼试着冷静回答，“毕竟，他和病毒抗争了很长一段时间，这应该是所有试验中最长的一次。”

罗马诺激动地跑出医院，跑在罗马空荡荡的大街上，他漫无目的地跑了很久，想要摆脱掉脑海中那个孩子的影像，摆脱掉那种挫败和事与愿违的感觉。他曾读到过那么多神话与奇迹，但他所面对的现实离它们永远是那么遥远。困难和挫折能令人类更强大，可一个孩子的死亡，到底能给人们什么样的训诫？罗马诺找不到其中的意义，他需要一个解释。

罗马诺就是在这种情况下跑进梵蒂冈找圣座的，就在圣座的这张书桌前，他详细记述了那个孩子生命殆尽的过程。

罗马诺讲完后，圣座说：“愿上帝保佑他。”

“上帝没有保佑他，他死了！”

“至少他现在不再痛苦了。”

“但他是痛苦死去的！”罗马诺愤怒地说，“到底有什么理由需要让一个孩子经历那样的痛苦后死去？那个孩子是无辜的！对于这点你和我一样清楚！”

“罗马诺，”圣座注视着他，“你为什么要这么愤怒？你在生谁的气呢？”

“我只是不明白，如果这场瘟疫是一次试炼，让一个于世不久的孩子痛苦死去到底有什么意义？！那个孩子什么坏事都没做过！如果这是某种教训的话，到底谁能从中得到一点好处？医生？那个早就退休了的老医生加入抗争这场灾难的前线，他不是待在病房里就是在他的实验室里，他的研究成果一次都没有成功！孩子的家人？他们要为此负责吗？他们没有保护好孩子？可他们自己都不知道这个该死的病毒是怎么找上他们的！真正该从中得到教训的是那些在这个时候还到处乱跑的混蛋，可是那些人既然能不顾他人性命地任性妄为，他们又怎么会为一个孩子的死亡感到悲伤？这么看来，这个孩子的死亡没有任何意义！再看得远点，这样无意义的事天天都在这个世界上演着！您是上帝的代言人，那么请您告诉我上帝为何要让这些无意义的事情发生！”

“诚实地回答，我并不清楚，罗马诺。有些时候上帝让我们的生活更好过些，世上的痛苦是不致命的，在这种情况下我们的作用是很低的，人们在这个时候很少会想上帝；但有些时候，他对人类的要求是严格的，就如这场瘟疫，他要求所有人都涉及这场灾难，所有人都接受试炼，我们要学会忍受痛苦，更重要的是学会理解这些施加到我们身上的苦痛背后蕴含的意义，这里面就包括理解一个孩子的苦难的意义。确实，它们是难以理解的，但正因为如此我们要试着去理解。上帝的爱是难以理解的爱，而这种爱是严厉的。”

“不！圣座，对于爱，恐怕我与您有非常不同的理解。不管怎样，我无法接受爱是一种需要让孩子接受折磨的东西。您可能会说，他现在已经去往极乐的永生世界了，但您并不能为此保证。再说，又有谁敢断言永生的极乐能够弥补人类一时的痛苦？”

“我确实不能断言。”

“那你们的行为到底是以什么为目的？你们的人为什么要毫无保护地去那些最危险的地方祈祷？我遇到过一个牧师，他得了病，年纪已经很大了，但他不愿意用呼吸机，也不愿意接受治疗，他希望医院把这些用在更有需要的人身上。我问他为什么这么做，他说‘这是上帝的指示’。他最后痛苦地死去了，他死的那天，一直照顾他的护士伤心的哭了，护士带着遗憾和悔恨说‘他本来可以被治好的’。您认为你们才是拯救苍生的人吗？在那些医生护士冒着危险试图拯救每一条命的同时，你们在忽视自己的生命！我不明白，想要活下来，想要被治好，到底有什么可耻的？”

“罗马诺，你想要从我这里得到什么呢？我是圣座，我代表的是罗马教会，我为上帝讲话。或许我们曾经能够互相理解，但你长大了，时代发生了急剧的变化，你获得了更多的知识，并对基督产生了怀疑。你当然可以这么做，你是一个国家，你要改变信仰甚至放弃信仰，都是自由的。确实，你的疑惑，若是摆脱上帝的存在，是可以被解释的。我们只需要用到你们所说的逻辑。为什么那个孩子会痛苦死去？因为他得病了；为什么他会得病？因为一些不在乎他人安危的病毒携带者不听警告，执意在外面聚集，在偶然情况下感染了孩子的某个外出采购的家人；为什么会有人不听警告，执意进行不必要的外出，因为并不是所有人都是善意的。你认为，上帝存在的世界，受惩罚的只会是那些邪恶的人，无辜的人应该得救；而现实是，就因为一小撮恶意的人，这个世界的所有人都在接受惩罚，所以你怀疑这里绝不可能是一个上帝存在的世界？你要这么认为的话，我不会阻拦，但我不会改变我的看法。 _当一个无辜的孩子在你面前受苦时，你要么完全否定上帝的存在，要么完全接受他。_ 对于我来说并没有折中的办法，我若带头否定他的存在，这会意味着基督教的消亡，当然，也意味着我个人的死亡。但请相信我不是为了保全自己的生命，只是在这个世界上，还有许多人需要 ** **他**** 。我从来不会蔑视那些拯救人命的医护工作者，他们做的是伟大的事业。但是这场瘟疫是如此可怕，导致许多病例连医生们都无可奈何，在连医生都无法拯救你的生命的时候，你能做什么？你只能祈祷。确实我们的人并不能拯救人命，我们只是尝试减轻那些无可救药的病人弥留之际精神上的折磨。你认为这是毫无意义的吗？罗马诺。你需要我为一个孩子的苦难做出解释，我已经给了你我的答案，你还要我说些什么呢？你无法接受我的回答？这样的话你想要的答案必定不在我这里，你应该去其他地方找。”

罗马诺失魂落魄地低下头，他冷笑了一声，说：“恐怕我去哪儿都找不到答案了。”

====

基尔伯特盯着手中那杯棕色咖啡表面漂浮的白色泡沫，出了神。圣座讲述完那天的经过后，基尔就一直保持这个状态，圣座也没有赶他走的意思。

过了许久，基尔终于开口：“您认为，一个国家会因为失去信仰而消失吗？”

“看情况。我的话，答案是肯定的，你们的话，我不清楚。不过，我从来没见过这样的事情发生。”

基尔落寞地把咖啡放回茶几上，缓缓站起来，朝门口走去。圣座看着基尔转身离开，没有叫他。基尔握住门扶手，突然，他转回头来，快步走到圣座面前。

他双手按到书桌上，说：“您知道他在哪里！请告诉我他在哪里！”

“我说过了，我不知道。他在说完那句话后就离开了梵蒂冈，后来就再没有人见过他。”

“您一定知道他在哪里！求您了，告诉我！我必须去见他！！”

“我已经把我知道的全告诉你了，玛利亚，请你理智一点！”圣座大声说，“就算他还存在，他真的在哪个地方躲着，你去找他又有什么意义？你能给他满意的答案吗？你能把他带回现实的世界吗？你有没有想过，他一声不响地消失，就是因为他不想再面对这个残酷的世界了？！那你为什么还要去惊扰他呢？你认为你就这么特别吗？能做到其他人做不到的事情。他的人民、安东尼奥、他的弟弟、我都没法让他不逃离这个世界，你就能做到这一点吗？不要太自大了，玛利亚！”

“我不认为我能做到这一点！”基尔喊，他站直身，“我也想不通为什么孩子需要受苦！我不知道我对他代表着什么！但我不是为了这些去见他，我想去见他，只是单纯地因为我想见到他！我受不了现在这种情况，我不确定他是否还存在，我不知道他过得怎么样！刚开始得知他不见时，我其实没有很快意识到这代表着什么，直到他不见的时间从几天变成几个星期，几个月，我才理解。过去，战争、瘟疫、灾难把人和他们爱的人分开，他们再也得不到对方的消息，我看到他们的痛苦，我能为他们感到悲伤但真的，我其实并不能真正理解，我从来没想过有一天我会 ** **再也**** 得不到我爱的人的消息。再也不，永远不，当我真正理解它的意思。意思是在接下来的一天一天又一天的日子里，我都不会再有一次见到他的机会。不过，我不知道您是否能理解。”

“我的确不能理解。”圣座回答，看着基尔痛苦的表情，他又叹了口气，说，“好吧，我能至少告诉你，他还好好活着。”

“所以您的确知道他在哪里！”基尔又俯身按到圣座的书桌前。

“你现在已经得到他的消息了，这够了吧？”

“他在哪里？”

“我不知道。”

“请告诉我！”

“不要这么得寸进尺，玛利亚！”圣座呵斥，“你说想知道他不见前发生了什么，我告诉你了；你说你无法忍受得不到他的消息，我也告诉你了！现在，我请你给我一点安宁！这就是为什么我不希望你来罗马，你不会给我安宁！醒醒吧，比起照顾你的爱情我有更多的事情要做！外面那些志愿者、商贩、军人...他们有多少个没失去过他们爱的人？但他们还在认真工作着，别这么自私，玛利亚。你以为威尼斯安诺不想去找他吗？你以为安东尼奥不想去找他吗？他们不担心吗？他们只是要为他们破碎的国家尽他们的一份力！”

基尔知道圣座是真的生气了，他站直身，转身往外走。

“爱一个人算不了什么，我猜我的错误是把爱放在了第一位。在这场可怕的瘟疫中，我想您并不会失去什么，毕竟您站在天使的一边。”基尔站在办公室门前说，把门从外面关上了。

基尔悻悻然地走出梵蒂冈，他走到一个广场上，广场巨大的雕像挂着一张长长的条幅，上面写着“这里不欢迎你们，土豆混蛋！”

在走出梵蒂冈的时间里，有那么一个时刻基尔认为自己好点了，他从圣座给出的有限信息中得到了一点慰藉，但此时此刻，那种感情又从四面八方涌回了他的身体。想要见到罗马诺的愿望再次点燃了他的内心，那种愿望是如此猛烈而突然，以致基尔开始狂奔起来。他疯了一样跑着，就好像要逃离他体内足以灼烧血液的炽烈痛苦。

基尔沿着台伯河一路奔跑，后来又跑回了圣彼得大教堂。一群饥饿的鸽子在圣彼得广场阻挡了他的去路，他拔出枪，朝空气猛射了几枪，鸽子们被吓跑了。基尔停下来，哇的一声哭了出来。

这场闹剧当然引起了梵蒂冈人民和几个路过的罗马市民的注意，他们在一定距离外惊恐地望着基尔奔跑、骂鸟、射击、大哭。在基尔的哭声终于消逝后，一名瑞士卫兵全身戒备地缓缓接近跪在广场中央的基尔，他拍了拍基尔的右肩，基尔抬头看他。

“梵、梵蒂冈先生，想见你。”士兵胆怯地说。

基尔又一次回到圣座的书桌前。

“你这是什么样子？”圣座责备，但基尔从中听出了怜悯，圣座又叹了口气，说，“好吧，我告诉你罗马诺在哪里。”

====

基尔伯特把他的车子停在一座山峰下，这里是巴西利卡塔大区的一个丘陵地区，他所在的这条道路原是一条古道，在古代朝圣者会徒步经过这条古道朝觐山顶上当地圣人的陵墓。

现在这些地区都修建了公路，但抵达山顶仍然需要步行，可能是为了保留最后一点传统。基尔从路边折了一段树枝，准备上山，根据圣座的信息，罗马诺应该就在这座山上的修道院里。南意大利仍保留有一些这样的修道院，它们自10世纪起就为筋疲力竭的朝圣者提供落脚地，现在它们主要供现代的朝圣者参观用。

基尔来到修道院门前，他给看门人展示了圣座交给他的“推荐信”，看门人狐疑地让他进了修道院。不得不说圣座的推荐信十分管用，基尔凭借这张小小的纸片，通过了从罗马到这里设下的重重关卡。

修道院主持接见了他，问他为何在这个时候来这里，他们修道院已经好几个月没见过一个外来的旅行僧人了。

“罗马诺在你们这里吧？”基尔单刀直入地问。

“罗马诺？我们这里没有叫这个名字的修道士。”

“那，罗维诺呢？或者瓦尔加斯？”

主持摇头：“我们没有这样名字的人。”

“不可能！那你们有没有新来的人？四年前才来的！”

“我们现在有差不多五十名修道士，其中大多数都是这几年，也就是瘟疫后才过来的。在这一切发生前，我们修道院只有五个人，因为时代不同了，年轻人大都喜欢往外跑，喜欢自由。但瘟疫爆发后，一些害怕的修道士逃到了我们这里，这里的确受到瘟疫的影响很小。”

罗马诺说不定就在这些逃过来的修道士里，基尔想。他请求主持让他暂时住下，考虑到他是梵蒂冈直接推荐的修道士，主持只好答应了。

基尔认领主持给他安排的房间后，迅速走出了房间，他专注地观察每一个他碰上的修道士，试图从中找出罗马诺。他很快走遍了修道院，但失望而归。他走过菜地，由于修道院人丁增多，且物资运转慢了很多，这些荒芜了很久的空地现在又种上了东西。他走到厨房，听到一个十分怀念的声音在里面大声嚷嚷，他兴奋地冲进了厨房。

有几名修道士在里面忙活，基尔听到的声音就是指挥他们工作的厨师发出的。不过，厨师看起来比罗马诺年长很多，头发剪得很短，并不比基尔的长，眼睛也不是绿色的，而是棕色的，最重要的是，厨师下巴留着一小撮稀稀疏疏的胡子。基尔的脚步迟疑下来，这时厨师再次说话了，他抱怨了一声，是一句脏话。

基尔咧开嘴重新加快脚步，径直走到厨师面前，对方没留意几乎撞上了他。

“终于找到你了，哥哥大人！”基尔兴奋地喊。

“哥哥大人？”厨师表现出很迷茫的样子，“我不记得我有一个你这样的弟弟。”

基尔不好意思地挠挠头：“我是说，好久不见，罗马诺！”

“罗马诺？你认错人了吧？我的名字叫马里奥（Mario），而我之前从来没见过你。”

====

基尔在修道院待了两天，罗马、不对，马里奥仍然声称不认识他，基尔不明白为什么，他就是罗马诺，这一点基尔毫不怀疑。他是失忆了？还是假装不认识基尔？基尔想要弄清楚原因，可是马里奥几乎总在厨房忙活，每回基尔请求对方跟他单独谈谈，也都被拒绝。

这天午夜，思考这些问题怎么都睡不着的基尔伯特，拿着他房间里那台老旧的尤克里里走出庭院，他走到马里奥的房间前，开始自顾自弹起来。他弹奏意大利著名的几首爱情民谣，还伴着唱起来，其中适当篡改了歌词。

“ _我鼓足勇气对他表白我爱他，他用一吻顿时催开了爱情花，罗马诺（原句是_[ _玛丽娜_](https://www.weibo.com/tv/v/IA7wgiGh2?fid=1034:4486086383042585) _），罗马诺，罗马诺，我想早点把你娶回家，啊，漂亮的黑美人，你可不能离开我，哦，不，不，不，不，不……_ ”

_“..._ [ _ Azzurro _ ](http://music.163.com/song?id=1017362&userid=78354583) _, il pomeriggio è troppo azzurro e lungo per me 蔚蓝，对我来说这个下午过于蔚蓝而漫长；mi accorgo di non avere più risorse senza di te 我发现自己没有了你就什么力量都没有；e allora于是，io quasi quasi prendo il treno 我差点差点就要坐上火车到你身边；e vengo, vengo da te 要去要去你身边...”_

附近住着的修道士都被基尔吵醒了，他们纷纷冲基尔抱怨，让他闭嘴，但基尔仍旁若无人唱着。马里奥的门终于从里面打开了，他显得很生气。

“你给我进来！”马里奥说。

基尔得逞一样笑了，他高兴地踏进马里奥的房间。和基尔的房间一样，马里奥的房间同样很简陋，但他的壁炉生着火，上面摆了一个烤架，烤架上放着一个煎盘。马里奥的小木桌上放着一些蔬菜和一个砧板，砧板上是切了一半的胡萝卜。

“你在这个时候还做菜啊？哥哥大人。”

“嘘—小声点，还有别叫我哥哥大人！”马里奥呵斥，“我，我饿了不行吗？”

“说的也是，天天吃蔬菜，怎么可能吃得饱？”基尔笑着说，“我能帮你做什么吗？”

“...那你帮我切菜好了。”

“好！”

基尔坐到小木椅上，继续马里奥未完成的工作。

“要切大块，因为我们要煮很久，切太细它们就融掉了。”

“哦！”

马里奥坐在小壁炉旁，把已经切好的材料扔进煎盘里，他把煎盘直接放到了火上烧，而不是隔着烤架。

“我们是要做什么菜啊？”基尔好奇地问。

“豌豆炖羊肉。”马里奥回，“不过这个时候哪儿来的羊肉，我只能放一点罐头凤尾鱼进去。”

煎盘在火上烧了二十分钟，马里奥把小番茄和豌豆加进去，浇上水，盖上锡纸，放到烤架上用文火焖。

“我们还要等四十分钟。”

“要等很久呢...”

“既然要做，就做到最好。”马里奥说，他盯着火苗，突然问，“那个叫罗马诺的，你为什么要找他呢？”

“因为他是我爱的人，我们非常相爱，但这场瘟疫阻断了我们的消息，我必须找回他。”

“你撒谎！”马里奥驳斥。

“既然你不认识我，你怎么知道我在撒谎？”

对方脸红了，有点局促：“因，因为你说我就是他，而我不记得我有一个你这样的爱人...”

“你说你不记得我了，你是指你失忆了，还是你这辈子都没见过我。”

“失忆？我记忆好得很！我从来没见过你，我和很多新来的修道士一样，是从其他修道院跑来避难的。我原来的修道院，不幸染上了瘟疫，只有四个人活着逃出了那里。”

“你说谎！如果你回答我说你失忆了，我还有可能相信你。但你说从来没见过我，那一定是在说谎！”

“啊！你有什么证据证明我在说谎？”

“因为主持说你是这里唯一一个和我一样有圣座推荐信的人！”

马里奥没话说了，他憋红了脸，呵斥：“是的！你赢了！我就是罗马诺，现在你高兴了吗？！大侦探！！！”

基尔咧嘴笑了：“我本来就知道你是罗马诺。不过，你看起来年长了些，这倒很神奇，国家在太害怕的情况下会变老吗？”

“笨蛋！这很明显是伪装好吧？！我把头发剪短了，这两个是美瞳，胡子是故意留的！”

“原来是这样！”基尔恍然大悟，“不过，我很喜欢哦。你变成什么样子，我都喜欢。”

罗马诺脸彻底红完了：“你，你说的什么蠢话...”

四十分钟后，菜好了，罗马诺为他自己和基尔都盛了一盘，基尔注意到罗维把比较大的一盘分给了他。

“好吃！！”基尔称赞。

罗维满足地笑了，他吃了几口，说：“现在，你可以告诉我了。”

“告诉你什么？”

“当然是你想要告诉我的东西啊！”

基尔脸蹭地一下红了，他嗫嚅：“我，我真的要说吗？”

“废话，不然你来见我做什么？！”

“我，我还以为我想跟你说的话，你心里已经清楚了呢。”

“我当然能猜到你为什么来找我，但你必须给我个确切的说法吧？”罗维难以理解地说，“你就坦诚告诉我好了！威尼斯安诺，还有其他人，世界，世界是不是已经完蛋了？...”

“哈？！”

“哈？”

“你在说什么？哥哥大人！”

“你不是来告诉我这个的吗？如果其他人不是完蛋了，为什么会是你来找我？！你不是特地来告诉我外面世界到底怎么了的吗？！”

基尔终于了解状况了，罗维认为他来找他，是因为其他国家都已经消亡了，基尔来这里只是为了把这个悲惨的消息告诉他。基尔有点想笑，但又怜惜罗维，这就是为什么罗维最开始不愿意认出他，罗维不愿意听到世界已经消亡的真相。

“你真的完全断绝了外面世界的消息吗？”基尔无奈地问。

“废话！不然我逃到这里来有什么意义？”

基尔无奈笑了：“放心吧，世界还没完蛋。认真想想，情况说不定好一点了，现在的死亡率已经没那么高了。”

罗维松了口气，然后意识到：“所以你不是来告诉我世界完蛋了？”

“当然不是！”

“那你是为什么而来？”

“我，”基尔用食指挠了挠脸，“我只是想来见你，就这么简单。”

接着，基尔把他如何找到罗维的过程讲述了一遍，罗维沉默地听完，他搅着盘里的食物，说：“原来如此，得不到我的消息，让你这么难过吗？我倒是没有那么痛苦哦，得不到你的消息，完全和世界隔绝，我觉得这样还轻松点呢。”

基尔无奈地苦笑了一下，罗维看着他笑，皱起眉头：“我可是说了这么过分的话，你试着生气一下好吗？在你成天担心着我，想着我的时候，我没有考虑过你的感受啊，基尔伯特！你没有发现吗？我们的感情是不对等的，我对你的爱并比不上你对我的爱！那你非要见到我的理由是什么，这并不值得！你为什么还要这么做？你为什么还笑得出来？！”

“因为忍耐，罗马诺！”基尔低声吼，“除了这样我没有别的办法。一直都是这样。和你在一起，我能做的就只有忍耐，假装我没有那么喜欢你，假装我不在乎你说的这些话；就是不和你在一起，我还是在忍耐，假装我不想你，假装我可以生活在没有你的世界里。现在，我还在忍耐，你明明就在眼前，但我必须假装我不想拥抱你。这一切都是忍耐的问题，罗马诺。”

罗维盯着盘子沉默了一会儿，说：“对我这样的人...”

“是的，对你这样的人，有什么问题吗？”

“我可是又溜走了啊，基尔。”罗维看着基尔，“威尼斯安诺...我弟弟，他很坚强，明明他的地区才是受灾最严重的，很多人死了...可他没有像我这样抱怨，他也不会这么不负责任地逃跑，我就是这样的人，一直都是这样，基尔伯特。”

“我经历了很多战役，我认为自己不是一个没有勇气的人。”基尔认真看着罗维，“你知道吗？对于这些战役我自己做过一些思考。比如说，有关勇气的思考。历史经验告诉我，人类能够做成伟大的事业，为了一个目标人类可以为之而死或者为之杀人，事实上，我自己已经看到够多的人为了一个目标而死，英雄主义并不困难。困难的是不失去爱的能力，是为了你爱的人生存或者牺牲的能力。老实说，我已经看过太多人死去了，我们都看过太多了，我们这些人中或多或少对死亡都有些麻木了，当你发现你无法拯救那么多的人时，你能做的就是收回你无用的怜悯慢慢变得对死亡冷漠。但你不一样，罗马诺，你并没有掌握大多数国家的这个‘技能’，你仍然惧怕死亡，当我们看每天的统计死亡人数时，我们看到的是数字，你看到的是人命。这就是为什么你无法忍受一个孩子的痛苦死亡，某种程度来说，你比我们所有国家都更像一个真正的人。我不知道这是优点还是缺点，但我个人很喜欢你这...”

罗维站起来，身子靠向基尔，他俯身双手搂紧基尔的头，紧紧抱着基尔。基尔没法继续说下去了。

“对不起...”罗维模糊的声音反弹到基尔脖子上，“对不起我抱了你，我再也忍不下去了...”

基尔一时很吃惊，但很快回抱了罗维，他想到，原来罗维和他一样，一直都在忍耐啊。

过了一会儿，罗维突然站起来，转身离开基尔，他背对基尔说：“你最好现在就离开我。”

“为什么？”

“因为你再不走，我就要逼你做一些破坏戒律的事情了。”

基尔笑了，他站起来，走近罗维，从身后抱住他，他亲了一口罗维的颈项，说：“可是，罗马诺，我在很久以前就已经违背戒律了啊。”

那天晚上，基尔在罗维房间过了夜。

====

一天后，基尔带着罗维离开了巴西利卡塔的修道院。

在快要抵达罗马时，罗维略显不安地问：“回到罗马后，你是不是就要走了啊？”

“当然！”

罗维没再说什么，基尔瞥了一眼后视镜，说：“你并不需要勉强去医院帮忙的，每个人都有擅长和不擅长的事情。你只要做你擅长的事情就行啦！”

“我擅长的事情...是什么？”

“你会找到的！我相信你！”基尔笑着说，“不过，你能不能至少答应我一定完成这件事？”

“什么事？”

“就是每天给我发一条消息？可以的话我其实更希望是电话，甚至视频电话，不过现在通讯费用这么高，这么要求太过分了—”

“可以哦。”罗维红着脸答应。

“那真是，太好了！”

后来，基尔伯特离开了意大利，继续他的物资输送工作，圣约翰先生伤好后，基尔把意大利各地教会的物资输送工作交回给了他。

罗马诺后来加入了意大利的物资输送志愿队，主要为意大利的社区输送物资，威尼斯安诺问他为什么选择做这个，罗马诺回答说“我可不想输给他”。

不过这只是罗马诺的一部分工作，在晚上，罗马诺会进入他们国家的情报部门，收集其他国家埋伏他们输送车队的可能地点的情报，以便及早反应改变输送路线。这需要大量IT知识，罗马诺几乎要从零学起，但是他有很好的老师。基尔伯特除了教导罗维这些知识，还会给罗维提供他所知道的情报，与之交换罗维也会适当透露一些他掌握的信息，当然是不危害他们国家和阵营利益的前提下。

基尔和他的人看起来是否就像双面间谍呢？或许是吧，但他们只会交换各国军队在哪里埋伏打劫的信息，而从来不会透露任何输送车队路线的信息，他们的最终目的，是让物资输送队安全前行，不会再遇上被埋伏打劫的命运。

The End


End file.
